La magie d'une nuit
by Missloup
Summary: Alors qu'il se préparait à passer une nuit solitaire en ce soir de fête, son univers allait être bouleversé par un ange... Attention, slash Carlisle/Edward.


Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, sauf ceux qui sont sortis de mon imagination.

.

* * *

.

Hello !

J'espère que vous allez bien et que vous avez passé d'aussi bonnes fêtes de fin d'année que moi.

Voici un petit cadeau pour bien débuter cette nouvelle année, enfin, je l'espère.

En tout cas, je vous souhaite à toutes et à tous une bonne et heureuse année 2013, que tous vos souhaits se réalisent !

.

.

.

Bonne fin de journée et à bientôt !

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Le Docteur Carlisle Cullen appuya distraitement sa tête contre la vitre froide du taxi qui le ramenait à sa villa. Un soupir franchit le seuil de ses lèvres alors que ses yeux se promenaient sur les décorations qui illuminaient les rues de Forks. La neige tombait recouvrant les rues d'un doux manteau blanc. Le médecin ferma les yeux durant quelques secondes, appréciant la fraîcheur de la vitre contre son front encore un peu fiévreux. C'était la nuit du 31 décembre, dans quelques heures, une nouvelle année verrait le jour. Sa fiancée étant en déplacement professionnel à Londres, Carlisle avait donc accepté de soulager ses confrères en prenant les gardes de fin d'année au service des urgences de Forks. Depuis plusieurs jours, il avait enchaîné les heures supplémentaires, traitant des pathologies plus ou moins graves, quelques traumatismes dus aux chutes sur le verglas ou des accidents de ski. Il avait pratiquement vécu à l'Hôpital durant ces trois derniers jours. Le médecin ne comptait plus le nombre de cas de grippes, de rhumes ou de virus qu'il avait traité, ce qui lui avait valu une montée de fièvre et des vomissements. Son Chef de Service l'ayant remarqué n'avait pas tardé à le traîner à un lit et après un check-up, il s'était retrouvé avec une perfusion pour faire baisser sa fièvre et stopper ses nausées. Quand son état fut stabilisé, il avait voulu reprendre son service, mais son supérieur avait décidé qu'il n'était pas apte et l'avait tout simplement renvoyé chez lui allant même jusqu'à lui commander un taxi pour qu'il regagne en toute tranquillité sa demeure. Une fois qu'il fut arrivé, il régla la course et grimpa prudemment les marches enneigées de sa demeure. Les lumières dans le hall éclairaient l'entrée, mais le reste de la villa lui parue déserte.

« -Jasper ? Appela-t-il tout de même. »

Carlisle retira son manteau qu'il rangea dans le placard de l'entrée et ôta ses chaussures pour les troquer contre des chaussons confortables. Au fur et à mesure qu'il progressait dans la villa, la lumière jaillit sur son passage alors qu'il cherchait des traces du passage de son neveu.

« -Jasper ? Cria le médecin en grimpant à l'étage. Jasper, tu es là ? »

Il s'arrêta devant la chambre du jeune homme et toqua doucement contre la porte, n'obtenant aucune réponse, il poussa le panneau en bois pour vérifier que son neveu n'était pas là. Carlisle avait obtenu la garde de Jasper quand sa sœur et son beau-frère étaient morts, maintenant, il était la seule famille qu'il restait à l'adolescent. Le médecin se souvenait encore de cette terrible nuit où il avait été tiré de ses livres de médecines pour traverser le pays et retrouver le jeune Jasper qui n'avait que 7 ans, endormi dans un lit d'hôpital, ignorant que ses parents étaient morts dans un accident de voiture. Carlisle n'avait jamais eu à se soucier de l'argent. Sa sœur, Candice, et lui avaient hérité d'une immense fortune de leurs parents quand ces derniers étaient décédés quelques années plus tôt. Candice, qui était son aînée, avait pris soin de lui. Il avait vécu avec sa famille jusqu'à ce qu'il parte pour New York faire ses études de médecine. Puis, à son tour, comme Candice l'avait fait, il prit soin de Jasper. Les deux hommes étaient heureux ensemble, même si parfois Carlisle avait dû mal à comprendre l'adolescent…

Le médecin passa une main lasse dans ses cheveux, Jasper avait dû sortir faire la fête avec ses amis pour le nouvel an. Il se dirigea vers sa chambre pour passer une tenue plus confortable. Une fois changé, il observa son lit, les médicaments avaient fait effet, il n'avait pas vraiment sommeil et se sentait mieux. Aussi, il décida de rejoindre le salon pour visionner un film. Alors qu'il changeait distraitement de chaîne, il remarqua de la lumière par les fenêtres de la maison voisine. Le médecin ne tarda pas à comprendre que la fête du nouvel an devait avoir lieu chez les Masen et que Jasper devait donc se trouver là-bas, après tout, l'unique enfant des Masen, Edward, était le petit-ami de son neveu. Carlisle soupira, les deux jeunes gens avaient des caractères diamétralement opposés et il espérait sincèrement que Jasper n'attirerait pas des ennuis à Edward car si ses souvenirs étaient exacts, Anthony et Elisabeth, les parents de son jeune voisin étaient partis en amoureux à Paris pour la nouvelle année. Le médecin passa une main dans ses cheveux, il irait faire un tour demain dans la maison voisine pour juger de l'étendue des dégâts !

Du haut de ses 18 ans, Jasper lui donnait des sueurs froides et il avait de plus en plus de mal à comprendre son neveu. Malgré ses allures de mauvais garçon, il savait que le jeune homme avait un cœur en or, il lui tardait vraiment que cette crise d'adolescence tardive se termine ! Heureusement, Jasper avait commencé à fréquenter Edward, là où son neveu préférait faire des courses avec sa moto, sortir en boîte de nuit et boire jusqu'à être ivre, Edward préférait jouer du piano, travailler comme bénévole à l'Hôpital et se concentrer sur ses études, son jeune voisin avait donc eu un effet apaisant sur Jasper. Carlisle ne cessait de prier pour que son protégé adopte le train de vie de son petit ami. Cependant, malgré ses airs sages, Edward n'était pas un modèle de perfection, le jeune homme aimait s'amuser, il sortait en boîte de nuit, il traînait avec d'autres jeunes gens, mais sans pour autant chercher à tester les limites comme le faisait Jasper. Peut-être avait-il été trop laxiste avec son neveu ? Il était vrai que jusqu'à ses 12 ans, il lui avait tout passé, mais il s'était retrouvé « père » à 21 ans et n'était pas prêt à assumer ce rôle. Maintenant, il essayait tant bien que mal d'assumer son rôle, ses amis le rassuraient, arguant que ce n'était qu'une mauvaise phase et qu'il faisait de l'excellent travail. Carlisle sursauta en entendant soudain son téléphone portable sonner. Il tira l'appareil de la poche de son pantalon et sourit en voyant apparaître la photo de son neveu sur l'écran.

« -Bonsoir, Jazz, je suis surpris que tu trouves du temps pour appeler ton vieil oncle !

-Très drôle ! Rit Jasper. J'ai essayé de te joindre à l'hosto et on m'a dit qu'ils t'avaient renvoyé parce que tu étais malade. Ça va ?

-Oui, mon grand, j'ai eu un peu de fièvre et la nausée, mais c'est déjà passé. Je vais en profiter pour me reposer.

-Ok…

-Tu voulais quelque chose ?

-Oui, étant donné que tu es à la maison, peux-tu aller voir Edward pour lui dire que je ne pourrais pas venir ?

Carlisle haussa un sourcil et jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre, il était déjà 22h30.

-Et tu ne peux pas l'appeler toi-même ?! Soupira le médecin.

-S'il-te-plaît, oncle Carl, mendia son neveu, il faut que j'y aille, dis-lui que je suis désolé et qu'on se verra demain, s'il-te-plaît !

-D'accord, mais où es…

-Merci. T'es un amour, oncle Carl !

-Jasper ?... Jazz ? »

Le médecin jura quand il comprit que son neveu venait de lui raccrocher au nez ! Il n'y avait pas besoin d'être un grand détective pour comprendre où Jasper était étant donné la musique tonitruante qu'il entendait en fond. Comment son neveu préférait-il aller en boîte au lieu de se présenter à la fête qu'organisait son petit-ami ? Carlisle se leva et gagna le hall où il enfila son manteau avant de remettre ses chaussures. Sa maison plongée dans le noir et la porte verrouillée, il s'enfonça dans le froid. Ses pieds crissaient dans la neige fraîche alors que des flocons s'accrochaient à ses cheveux blonds. Plus il approchait de la villa des Masen, plus il fut surpris de ne pas entendre de la musique. Il monta prudemment les marches verglacées avant de frapper à la porte. Il n'eut pas longtemps à attendre, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée sur un Edward souriant et aux yeux brillants de mille feux. La mine réjouie du jeune homme se fana quelque peu quand il le vit sur le seuil.

« -Carlisle… Bonsoir ! S'exclama le jeune homme visiblement étonné de le trouver à sa porte. Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ?

-Non, je te remercie Edward. Je viens de la part de Jasper pour te dire qu'il s'excuse et ne pourra pas venir.

-Oh…

Carlisle sentit son cœur se serrer lorsqu'il vit la mine déconfite du jeune homme, cependant, malheureusement, Edward avait l'habitude que Jasper lui pose des lapins, ce n'était pas le premier, ni le dernier. Autant il appréciait l'effet apaisant qu'avait son jeune voisin sur son neveu, autant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'Edward méritait mieux.

-Merci d'être venu me prévenir, le remercia le jeune homme d'une voix qu'il trouva trop tremblante à son goût. Bonne soirée.

Alors qu'il allait refermer la porte, Carlisle aperçut ses magnifiques yeux émeraude être troublés par des larmes. Aussi, sans réfléchir, il bloqua la porte avec son pied. Edward fut étonné par son geste et leva un regard surpris vers lui.

-Es-tu seul ? Lui demanda le médecin.

-Oui… , admit doucement le jeune homme.

-Et bien, moi aussi, si tu veux, tu peux venir à la maison, je devrais pouvoir trouver quelque chose à cuisiner dans le réfrigérateur. Cela te tente ?

-Oui, accepta Edward dont un petit sourire éclaira soudain le visage, mais, tu ne veux pas plutôt entrer ? J'ai préparé un petit repas.

-Bien sûr, accepta Carlisle en entrant.

Edward ferma la porte derrière lui pendant qu'il se débarrassait de son manteau, le jeune homme lui sourit et rangea son vêtement dans un placard avant de tendre la main vers ses cheveux. Carlisle sentit sa respiration se bloquer dans son torse quand il sentit le souffle du jeune homme caresser son visage. Une chaleur familière étreignit son corps et son cœur s'accéléra.

-Que… Que fais-tu ? Balbutia le médecin.

-Tu as de la neige dans les cheveux, sourit Edward en montrant les flocons qui fondaient dans le creux de sa paume.

Après avoir échangé un sourire, il suivit le jeune homme jusqu'à la cuisine. Carlisle se figea sur le seuil de la pièce, il observa la table mise pour deux, les bougies et les fleurs, ce n'était pas un repas ordinaire que le jeune homme avait préparé. Il se tourna vers Edward qui s'était dirigé vers le four pour contrôler la cuisson du plat dissimulant ainsi ses joues rougies.

-Je suis vraiment désolé, Edward, s'excusa à nouveau Carlisle au nom de son neveu. Jasper n'est qu'un idiot.

-Je sais, sourit tristement le jeune homme. Sais-tu où il était ?

-Non, il n'a pas pris la peine de me répondre quand je le lui ai demandé.

-Assieds-toi, l'invita Edward en sortant une bouteille de vin du frigo et en la lui tendant avec un tire-bouchon. Je ne prends sûrement pas trop de risques en disant qu'il est avec sa nouvelle bande d'amis à Seattle.

-Je le crois aussi. Ils ne sont pas méchants, mais j'espère qu'ils se tiendront tranquilles et ne boiront pas surtout s'ils prennent la route.

-Il va sûrement dormir chez Alice, murmura le jeune homme.

-Alice ? Interrogea Carlisle qui ne se souvenait pas avoir entendu parler de la jeune fille.

-Oui, il l'a rencontré quand nous sommes allés en boîte il y a 15 jours, il a passé la soirée avec elle et ses amis.

Le médecin ne dit rien, mais il se souvenait être rentré de sa garde à l'heure où Edward revenait de sa soirée, seul, et ce qu'il avait dû prendre pour de la fatigue sur son visage devait être en réalité de la tristesse. Edward déposa deux verres à pied devant lui qu'il remplit, le jeune homme lui en tendit un avant de se saisir de l'autre qu'il porta sans attendre à ses lèvres.

-N'es-tu pas trop jeune pour boire ? Fit doucement remarquer Carlisle.

-Je crois que j'ai bien droit à un verre, non ?

-C'est vrai, accorda le blond en lui adressant un sourire. Encore une fois, je suis désolé pour le comportement de Jasper.

-Cesse donc de t'excuser, tu n'es pas fautif. Allons, assez parler de lui, si nous dînions ?

-Excellente idée. Veux-tu de l'aide ? Demanda-t-il en voyant le jeune homme s'affairer derrière les fourneaux.

-Non, je te remercie.

Il ne fallut guère de temps avant qu'une assiette soit déposée devant lui, Carlisle put identifier sans mal un assortiment d'huîtres. Edward se servit et prit place en face de lui.

-Cela a l'air délicieux, le complimenta-t-il, mais je dois admettre que je suis un peu perdu.

-Tu as deux huîtres normales avec un peu de citron, celle-ci est farcie et celle-là est en gelée d'asperges vertes. J'espère que tu aimes les huîtres ?

-Oui. »

Edward lui offrit un sourire et ils commencèrent à manger. Carlisle fut subjugué par les différentes saveurs qui explosaient dans son palais. Tout était vraiment délicieux et il ne fut pas déçu par le plat suivant qui était composé d'un poulet avec une sauce aux truffes et une julienne de légumes au gingembre, l'association lui avait apparu étrange, mais le goût des deux condiments était suffisamment discret pour charmer ses papilles. Alors qu'il se régalait du repas, il fut surpris d'apprendre qu'Edward en était l'auteur, d'un autre côté, le père du jeune homme était un chef de renommé mondiale, la pomme n'était pas tombée loin de l'arbre. Carlisle se détendit rapidement, il passait un bon moment. Il avait toujours apprécié le jeune homme et ce dernier ne le déçu pas par sa conversation, il découvrit qu'il était aisé et agréable de discuter avec lui. Ils avaient beaucoup en commun et, alors qu'ils débarrassaient la table, Carlisle fut étonné d'entendre qu'Edward avait été accepté à la faculté de médecine de Seattle.

« -Il me semblait qu'Elisabeth m'avait dit que tu avais été accepté au Conservatoire ?

-Oui, c'est exact, mais la médecine m'attire. Lorsque je vois à quel point ton métier te passionne et te rends heureux, j'ai envie de vivre la même chose, confia Edward en lui tendant les assiettes à dessert.

-Je pourrais dire la même chose de toi, répliqua le médecin, il me semble que ce serait un gâchis de ne pas faire profiter le monde de ton talent, je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un jouer du piano comme toi ! Tu es incroyable !

-Merci, murmura Edward qui rougit en entendant son compliment.

Le jeune homme lui fit signe de s'installer sur le canapé et lui tendit la bouteille de champagne pour qu'il la débouche, il déposa des flûtes sur la table basse avant de retourner en cuisine.

-J'allais te dire que j'étais repu, mais je pense que ma gourmandise va être la plus forte.

Edward lui sourit avant de déposer deux profiteroles dans son assiette et de les napper de chocolat. Le jeune homme déposa le dessert devant lui alors qu'il terminait de remplir les deux coupes. Carlisle rangea la bouteille dans le seau à champagne pendant qu'Edward allumait l'immense écran plat pour qu'ils puissent regarder le décompte à Times Square.

-Tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir suivre les traces de ton père ? Demanda-t-il après avoir pris une bouchée du dessert.

Edward laissa échapper un petit rire avant de tourner son attention vers l'écran de télévision. Ils terminèrent leur repas en silence avant de savourer le champagne qu'Edward avait sûrement chipé dans la cave de son père, tout comme le vin.

-Je te remercie, Edward, c'était vraiment délicieux.

-Je t'en prie. Je n'aurais pas pu manger tout cela seul. Dis, Carlisle, murmura soudain timidement le jeune homme.

-Oui ? L'encouragea-t-il.

-As-tu envie de rester jusqu'à minuit ? C'est bientôt. Enfin, je comprendrais si tu veux rentrer pour appeler Esmé. Je sais qu'elle est à Londres et…, bafouilla Edward avant qu'il ne le stoppe en posant son index sur ses lèvres pour le faire taire.

-Je ne comptais aller nulle part, le rassura-t-il.

Le jeune homme sourit et se détendit quelque peu. Carlisle ne put s'empêcher de noter les joues plus roses que d'habitude ainsi que son regard brillant alors qu'Edward prenait une gorgée de champagne. Le médecin sourit tout en se promettant de ne pas servir un autre verre à son jeune voisin. Alors qu'ils observaient la foule s'amuser dans les rues de New York, il remarqua qu'Edward s'était quelque peu rapproché de lui. S'il bougeait de quelques centimètres ses doigts, il pourrait frôler ceux du jeune homme qui ne cessait de mordiller sa lèvre inférieure.

-Tout va bien ? S'inquiéta-t-il.

-Oui, je pensais… Ce devait être une soirée spéciale pour Jasper et moi.

-Vraiment ?

Carlisle se maudit juste au moment où le mot franchit le seuil de ses lèvres, le menu du repas défila dans sa tête et il sentit une étrange émotion l'étreindre. Il s'agita nerveusement sur son coussin et prit une gorgée de champagne pour chasser cet étrange sentiment.

-Oui, répondit Edward qui ne semblait pas avoir remarqué son trouble, j'espérais que ce soir serait le grand soir, mais non, Monsieur préfère passer son temps avec Alice alors que cela fait des mois qu'il veut qu'on couche ensemble ! S'énerva Edward avant de vider sa flûte d'un seul trait et de se resservir.

-Tu devrais peut-être arrêter de…

-Je suis vraiment stupide, se fustigea le jeune homme, je passe mes journées à l'attendre et je lui pardonne tout, même ses incartades ! Et alors que je suis enfin prêt à tout lui donner, Monsieur décide de ne pas venir ! Il devait pourtant bien se douter de ce qui allait se passer, je lui avais laissé des indices, mais ceux-ci devaient être encore trop subtils pour lui ! Quel crétin !

-Je suis d'accord avec toi, assura Carlisle en posant ses doigts sur ceux du jeune homme pour lui confisquer sa coupe qu'Edward ne semblait pas disposé à lâcher.

-J'aime bien Jasper, lui confia-t-il alors que leurs doigts étaient toujours enlacés autour du pied de la coupe et leurs regards emmêlés, mais je ne pense pas vraiment l'aimer. Comment peut-on savoir si l'on aime réellement quelqu'un ?

-C'est une question difficile, tu es encore jeune Edward, seul le temps te l'apprendra.

-Je crois… Je crois que je sais ce que ça fait, chuchota le jeune homme, quand il est là, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire et j'ai comme des papillons qui volent dans mon ventre. Chaque fois que je le vois, l'inspiration vient. Je ne sais combien de mélodies j'ai composé en pensant à lui.

-Et bien, je crois qu'effectivement tu es amoureux, sourit difficilement Carlisle qui se haïssait pour penser que Jasper ne méritait pas cet amour.

-Oh…

-Cela n'a pas l'air de te faire plaisir, ne put s'empêcher de remarquer le médecin.

-J'ai essayé de ne pas l'aimer, il… Il n'est pas pour moi…

Carlisle se tut. Il ne voulait pas encourager Edward dans une relation avec son neveu alors que ce dernier ne semblait guère prendre en considération le bien-être et le bonheur de son petit-ami. Mu par une sorte d'inspiration, Carlisle déposa leurs flûtes sur la table basse et attira Edward dans ses bras. Le jeune homme nicha son visage dans le creux de son cou et il caressa ses cheveux en un geste apaisant.

-Tout s'arrangera, Edward, tu es jeune, le monde t'attend. Tu vas rencontrer de nouvelles personnes et, je sais que tu trouveras quelqu'un qui saura t'aimer comme tu le mérites.

-Je ne veux pas trouver quelqu'un d'autre, marmonna-t-il d'un ton boudeur ses lèvres provoquant d'agréables frissons en remuant contre sa peau. Tu sens bon...

Carlisle fut surpris par les derniers mots prononcés, Edward sembla s'enfoncer un peu plus contre son corps. Le médecin ferma les yeux et inspira profondément ce qui fut une grossière erreur car le parfum du jeune homme éveilla tous ses sens. Il se força à penser à sa fiancée, Esmé, ordonnant à son corps de rester de marbre. Doucement, il repoussa le jeune homme qui paraissait rechigner à se rasseoir à sa place. Soudain, le décompte attira leur attention. Tous deux regardèrent l'immense boule brillant de mille feux descendre lentement alors que la foule scandait les chiffres. Soudain, minuit fut là. Les hurlements de joie retentirent dans le salon et ils virent des milliers de personnes s'embrasser.

-Bonne année !

Carlisle se tourna vers Edward qui s'était levé, il imita le jeune homme et le prit dans ses bras.

-Bonne année, je te souhaite d'être heureux, tu le mérites.

Alors qu'il défaisait son étreinte, il fut étonné de sentir les mains d'Edward toujours sur ses épaules. Avant qu'il ne comprenne ce qui se passait, il sentit deux lèvres déposer timidement un baiser sur les siennes.

-Edward ? Murmura-t-il surpris sans pour autant le lâcher ou s'éloigner de lui.

-Je me souviens quand vous êtes arrivés i ans, vous êtes venus sonner à notre porte pour vous présenter, j'ai ouvert et je t'ai vu. Je… Je t'ai aimé au premier regard, avoua le jeune homme.

-Edward, balbutia Carlisle abasourdi par cette révélation.

-Je t'aime, répéta-t-il en se hissant sur la pointe de ses pieds. »

Carlisle sentit à nouveau des lèvres sur les siennes. Même si ses paupières étaient closes, il pouvait sentir la petite flamme d'espoir qui habitait Edward. Malgré lui, il ne put empêcher son être de réagir à la proximité du jeune homme, son corps épousait parfaitement les contours du sien, les joues rougies laissaient transparaître une innocence qui toucha son cœur. Il sursauta légèrement quand il sentit une langue caresser ses lèvres. A cet instant, tout ce qui n'était pas Edward disparu pour lui. Carlisle ferma les yeux, ses mains prirent possession des hanches du jeune homme pour l'attirer à lui et leurs langues se rencontrèrent enfin. Un gémissement résonna à ses oreilles et il ignora si c'était lui qui l'avait émis ou bien Edward, peut-être les deux ? Une chaleur ardente naquit doucement entre ses reins avant de gagner lentement tout son corps. L'une de ses mains glissa le long de son dos, remontant tendrement vers la nuque du jeune homme qu'il caressa, jouant avec ses cheveux.

Tout à coup, la sonnerie de son téléphone portable résonna, éclatant la bulle dans laquelle ils s'étaient retrouvés enfermés. Carlisle recula précipitamment, l'horreur se peint sur son visage alors qu'il réalisait ce qu'il venait de faire ! Il avait embrassé Edward, il avait embrassé le petit-ami de son neveu, petit-ami qui avait 12 ans de moins que lui et le pire c'est qu'il avait aimé et devait se retenir pour ne pas recommencer ! Edward fit un pas vers lui, mais, cette fois-ci, il recula et attrapa son téléphone portable se servant de celui-ci tel un bouclier tout en se hâtant de répondre.

« -Bonne année, Esmé ! Déclara-t-il tout en tournant le dos au jeune homme. Comment vas-tu, mon amour ? »

Du coin de l'œil, Carlisle vit Edward ramasser la vaisselle qui traînait sur la table basse et prendre la direction de la cuisine. Un soupir de soulagement lui échappa et il passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux tout en écoutant distraitement la conversation d'Esmé. Après avoir passé quelques minutes supplémentaires avec sa fiancée, cette dernière raccrocha pour rejoindre son lit et essayer de récupérer un peu de sommeil, après tout, il faisait déjà jour de l'autre côté de l'Atlantique. Le médecin rangea son téléphone dans la poche de son pantalon, son regard se tourna vers le vestibule, il envisagea de partir comme un voleur, mais Edward ne méritait pas cela. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il prit la direction de la cuisine. Il s'arrêta sur le seuil pour regarder le jeune homme nettoyer les flûtes en cristal qui n'auraient pas apprécié le traitement du lave-vaisselle.

Carlisle ne put s'empêcher d'observer à la dérobée Edward, il ne pouvait pas nier que le jeune homme était magnifique. Il était grand et mince, mais malgré cette minceur, on pouvait deviner une musculature bien dessinée, ses cheveux toujours en bataille étaient un savant mélange de reflets cuivrés et dorés, ses prunelles émeraude étaient d'une pureté rare, bref, Edward était un beau jeune homme et deviendrait un bel homme. Le médecin ne cessa de se répéter ces derniers mots, Edward allait sur ses 18 ans alors que lui entamait sa 32ème année, il n'avait pas le droit de le regarder de cette manière, il n'avait pas le droit d'imaginer quoi que ce soit ! Et puis, il y avait Jasper et Esmé ! Comment pouvait-il avoir de telles pensées ?!

« -Je pensais que tu serais parti.

Les paroles à peine audibles d'Edward le firent pourtant sursauter. Le jeune homme était en train de s'essuyer les mains, baissant volontairement la tête pour éviter son regard.

-Non, dit-il finalement, je ne pouvais pas partir, pas après ce qui vient de se passer. Edward, nous devons parler.

-Je suis désolé, je n'aurais rien dû dire. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Ecoute, on a qu'à faire comme si rien ne s'était passé.

L'espoir perçait dans la voix d'Edward, malheureusement, il ne pouvait pas accéder à sa demande.

-Navré, mais ce n'est pas possible, je ne peux pas oublier.

La peine grandit en lui quand il vit la joie percer dans les yeux du jeune homme qui s'approcha rapidement de lui.

-C'est vrai ?! S'exclama Edward en posant ses paumes contre son torse. Je le savais ! Je le savais quand tu as répondu à mon baiser !

-Non, l'interrompit-il en emprisonnant les poignets du jeune homme avec ses mains pour le repousser doucement.

-Non ? Balbutia son jeune voisin.

-Edward, je suis désolé. Je… Je n'aurais pas dû laisser cela se produire. C'était une erreur.

-Mais… Tu m'as embrassé en retour…

-Pardonne-moi, comme je l'ai dit c'était une erreur. Edward, tu es une personne formidable et tu trouveras quelqu'un à aimer.

-J'ai trouvé cette personne, c'est toi.

-Je suis flatté d'être l'objet de tes sentiments, mais tu dois comprendre que cela n'est pas possible, je suis bien trop vieux pour toi et en plus je suis engagé envers Esmé.

-Je sais tout cela, je sais que je n'ai pas le droit, mais, je t'aime quand même.

-Je suis désolé, Edward, tu ne mérites pas de souffrir autant. Jasper et moi, ne sommes pas bons pour toi. Pardon. Maintenant, je crois qu'il est préférable que je rentre. Bonne nuit, Edward.

Le jeune homme s'écarta pour lui tourner le dos. Carlisle était désolé du chagrin qu'il lui causait, mais il ne pouvait faire autrement. Le médecin se détourna, mais au moment où il allait quitter la cuisine, il s'arrêta sur le seuil.

-Ton père m'a dit qu'il t'avait proposé de t'offrir un voyage en Europe pour l'obtention de ton diplôme, mais que tu avais refusé. Je pense que tu devrais accepter, t'éloigner de Forks te fera du bien ainsi que de rencontrer de nouvelles personnes. Je veux vraiment que tu sois heureux. »

Sur ces mots, il quitta la cuisine, puis, la demeure. Une fois arrivé chez lui, Carlisle verrouilla la porte d'entrée et s'adossa contre celle-ci. Il devait absolument se changer les idées, penser à autre chose, à quelqu'un d'autre… Le médecin grimpa à l'étage pour prendre une douche froide. Habillé d'un bas de pyjama noir et d'un tee-shirt blanc, Carlisle grimpa sur son lit et alluma le téléviseur après n'avoir pas réussi à se concentrer sur son livre. Il zappa entre plusieurs chaînes sans parvenir à détourner son esprit de la maison voisine. Il était presque prêt à prendre son téléphone pour appeler l'Hôpital et annoncer son retour lorsque la sonnette de la porte d'entrée résonna. Carlisle se leva et descendit les marches, Jasper avait encore dû oublier ses clefs ! Tout en pestant contre son neveu, il fut heureux qu'il soit rentré, il le détournerait ainsi de toute tentation.

« -Pitié, dis-moi que tu as oublié tes clefs et que tu ne les as pas encore perdu, Jasp…

Les mots moururent sur ses lèvres quand il remarqua que le jeune homme devant lui n'était pas son neveu, mais le petit-ami de celui-ci.

-Oh, mon Dieu, Edward ! Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de venir ici dans cette tenue par ce froid ! Entre, vite !

Carlisle passa un bras autour des épaules de son voisin, essayant de le réchauffer alors que celui-ci claquait des dents. Il était transi de froid et ses lèvres étaient déjà en train de bleuir ! Sans réfléchir plus longtemps, il souleva Edward dans ses bras et le porta à l'étage où il l'allongea dans son lit avant de le border avec son épaisse couette. Le médecin s'absenta quelques secondes et revint de la salle de bain avec une serviette ainsi qu'un gant humide et chaud. Il essuya les cheveux du jeune homme avant de repousser la couette au pied du lit pour nettoyer les pieds humides et terreux.

-Je peux savoir ce qui t'est passé par la tête de sortir pieds nus et en pyjama ? Gronda Carlisle en lui essuyant les pieds.

-Je… Je suis désolé, s'excusa Edward toujours grelottant.

Le médecin soupira avant de se glisser à son tour dans le lit pour l'attirer dans ses bras et frictionner son corps tout en essayant de le réchauffer aussi avec sa propre chaleur corporelle. Lorsque les tremblements cessèrent, il posa une main sous le menton de son inattendu invité pour le forcer à relever la tête.

-Comment te sens-tu ?

-Ça va, marmonna Edward avant d'essayer de quitter l'étau protecteur de ses bras.

-Où vas-tu ?

-Je rentre. Je suis stupide, je n'aurais pas dû venir.

-Attends, pourquoi ? Pourquoi es-tu venu ?

-Ce…C'est une nuit spéciale, un peu magique, alors, je me suis dit que pour une fois, juste une fois…

-Edward, soupira Carlisle en caressant la joue du jeune homme, ta première fois mérite d'être unique et merveilleuse.

-Comment ne pourrait-elle ne pas l'être puisque ce sera avec la personne que j'aime ?

-Tu ne mérites pas une nuit sans lendemain, déclara Carlisle en essayant de faire taire ses pulsions.

-S'il-te-plaît…, implora Edward qui avait perçu son hésitation. Juste… Juste une fois, je t'en prie, puis, j'accepterai de partir en Europe pour un an, tu ne me verras plus et… tu seras marié à mon retour. »

Carlisle sentit sa gorge se serrer à l'énoncée de cette vérité. Il aimait Esmé, mais… Mais i ans, il avait croisé des prunelles émeraude qui l'avaient troublé de plus en plus au fil des années, au fur et à mesure que l'adolescent s'était transformé en homme. Les mains d'Edward se posèrent timidement sur ses joues l'empêchant de bouger alors qu'il se rapprochait lentement. Leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent et Carlisle sentit ses barrières céder. Alors que leur baiser devint plus passionné, il poussa doucement sur les épaules d'Edward pour que le jeune homme se retrouve allongé sur le dos, son corps surplombant celui du plus jeune. Des mains hésitantes s'insinuèrent sous son tee-shirt, caressant son dos alors que ses lèvres avaient déviés de celles d'Edward pour taquiner la peau sensible du cou du jeune homme. Les gémissements qui s'échappaient des lèvres entrouvertes l'enivraient et d'autant plus quand le corps d'Edward s'arqua contre le sien. Ils gémirent à l'unisson quand leurs virilités éveillées se frôlèrent. Leurs hanches bougèrent en rythme, accentuant le frottement qui faisait trembler leurs corps de plaisir. Carlisle s'écarta doucement du jeune homme et après avoir échangé un regard avec celui-ci pour s'assurer qu'il était toujours d'accord, il le dépouilla de ses vêtements. Carlisle se régala de la vue, cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas partagé une telle intimité avec un homme, mais aucun n'avait été à la hauteur de la beauté du jeune homme. Edward mordilla sa lèvre inférieure tout en lui lançant un regard inquiet comme il ne bougeait pas et se contentait de rester là à l'observer.

« -Je… J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? Murmura Edward.

-Non… Non, tu es juste magnifique.

La rougeur sur le visage du jeune homme s'accentua, attisant encore un peu plus son désir. A son tour, Carlisle se hâta de se débarrasser de ses vêtements. Ils gémirent à l'unisson quand leurs peaux se rencontrèrent enfin. Il dévora la bouche de son futur amant, leurs langues dansaient furieusement l'une avec l'autre alors que leurs corps bougeaient frénétiquement l'un contre l'autre.

-Chut, doucement, souffla Carlisle d'une voix rauque, nous avons le temps.

Lentement, il descendit le long du corps d'Edward, déposant des baisers sur son passage avant de souffler sur le membre tendu qui suintait de plaisir.

-Carlisle, que…Oh !

Il put sentir la surprise du jeune homme quand ses lèvres se refermèrent sur son gland, les doigts d'Edward se crispèrent sur les draps alors qu'il aspirait sa longueur.

-Oh, mon Dieu ! Gémit Edward.

Tout en continuant à attiser le désir du jeune homme, Carlisle l'observa, se délectant de ses gémissements et de la myriade de sentiments qui défilaient sur son visage, Edward était submergé par le plaisir.

-Carl… Arrête ! Je… Je…

Le médecin sourit quand il sentit les doigts du jeune homme s'enfoncer dans la peau de ses épaules pour essayer de le déloger. Les hanches d'Edw ard eurent un soubresaut, enfonçant légèrement son membre tremblant dans sa gorge avant qu'il ne se répande dans sa bouche. Carlisle continua de caresser le membre alors que celui-ci ramollissait. Il déposa un léger baiser sur le sexe au repos avant de se redresser pour voir qu'Edward avait replié son avant-bras sur son visage pour se cacher.

-Tout va bien ? S'enquit-il en se rallongeant à ses côtés.

-Oui, murmura le jeune homme.

-Qu'y a-t-il ?

-Je… Je suis désolé, avoua honteusement Edward les joues en feu.

-Hey, ce n'est pas grave, sourit Carlisle en retirant le bras qui lui dissimulait la vue du jeune homme. C'est normal, c'est la première fois que l'on te touche ainsi, non ?

-Oui, admit-il.

-Bien, maintenant, sais-tu ce qu'il y a de bien avec la jeunesse ? Interrogea le médecin en déposant un baiser sur l'épaule du jeune homme alors que sa main commençait doucement à masser le sexe de son amant.

-Non, chuchota Edward.

-L'endurance.

Carlisle sourit contre la peau de son amant avant de déposer de nombreux baisers sur le corps du jeune homme, s'amusant avec ses mamelons jusqu'à ce qu'il sente l'érection de son amant reprendre vie. A regret, le médecin délaissa pendant un instant le jeune homme pour prendre un préservatif ainsi que du lubrifiant dans sa table de chevet.

-Me fais-tu confiance ?

Edward ne répondit pas, il se contenta d'hocher la tête avant d'écarter les jambes dans une invite silencieuse. Carlisle se demanda un instant si le visage du jeune homme pourrait prendre feu tant il rougissait. Le médecin se pencha et déposa un baiser au sommet du membre de son amant tout en insérant un doigt dans son intimité. Tendrement et avec moult précautions, il prépara le jeune homme. Edward se crispa lorsqu'il eut trois en lui, mais une tendre attention envers le membre du jeune homme l'aida à se détendre. Carlisle finit par s'agenouiller entre les cuisses d'Edward, il enfila le préservatif avant d'enduire celui-ci de lubrifiant. Il embrassa ensuite tendrement le jeune homme avant de présenter son gland à son entrée.

-Détends-toi, tout va bien.

Lentement, il s'insinua dans son corps, gagnant centimètre par centimètre, s'arrêtant pour laisser le temps à Edward de s'adapter à sa grosseur. Quand ses bourses touchèrent enfin les fesses du jeune homme, il se figea, attendant patiemment que ce dernier l'invite à tout mouvement.

-Tu es magnifique, l'encouragea-t-il en essuyant une larme qui roulait le long de sa joue. Si tu savais à quel point tu es beau et désirable.

Il embrassa tendrement son amant qui commença à bouger timidement des hanches. Carlisle lui sourit avant de donner un léger coup de reins. Il débuta des mouvements lents, laissant les gémissements d'Edward lui dicter son rythme. Un cri échappa au jeune homme et Carlisle sut qu'il avait trouvé le bon angle. Il recommença.

-Qu'est-ce… , bafouilla Edward d'un ton tremblant.

-La prostate, souffla-t-il avant de l'embrasser.

Rapidement, ses coups de reins devinrent de plus en plus rapides. Edward plia ses jambes pour l'aider dans ses mouvements avant de finir par enrouler celles-ci autour de Carlisle, les doigts du jeune homme s'enfoncèrent dans ses épaules. Le médecin appréciait la manière dont son amant s'enroulait autour de lui, comme s'il souhaitait qu'ils ne fassent plus qu'un et Carlisle aimait ça. Edward agissait à l'instinct, il était tout aussi passionné que lorsqu'il jouait de la musique et semblait jouer de son corps aussi bien que s'il s'agissait d'un piano. Leurs corps ne tardèrent pas à trembler de plaisir. La jouissance était proche et ils le savaient.

-Regarde-moi !

S'il ne pouvait avoir Edward qu'une fois, Carlisle voulait garder cette image en souvenir pour le restant des jours. Le jeune homme était sublime. Soudain, Edward mordit violemment sa lèvre inférieure pour essayer d'étouffer son cri de jouissance. Le jeune homme jouit entre leurs corps, maculant leurs torses. La chaleur et les muscles qui enserraient son sexe se firent plus fermes, Carlisle gémit alors qu'il se répandait dans le préservatif. A bout de souffle, il se laissa tomber sur le côté, sortant soigneusement d'Edward, retirant le préservatif avant d'attirer le jeune homme dans ses bras. Il déposa un baiser dans les cheveux humides de sueur de son amant alors qu'ils tentaient de retrouver leur souffle. Lorsqu'ils furent apaisés, Carlisle se leva pour prendre une serviette et nettoyer le gâchis qui maculait leurs torses.

-Veux-tu…Veux-tu que je parte ? Murmura Edward dont la fragilité le frappa soudain.

-Non, répondit-il en se rallongeant et en le prenant dans ses bras.

Ils pouvaient s'accorder ces quelques heures. Esmé était à Londres et, connaissant Jasper, son neveu ne renterait pas avant le milieu de la journée. Edward se blottit contre lui et ils échangèrent un baiser avant de laisser le sommeil les étreindre. Carlisle caressa tendrement le dos de son amant, attendant patiemment que celui-ci s'endorme. Quand il sentit enfin son corps détendu contre le sien, Carlisle déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux avant de murmurer trois mots défendus.

-Je t'aime. »

Edward sourit dans son sommeil et s'agrippa un peu plus à lui. Carlisle emmêla leurs jambes avant de se laisser dériver à son tour dans le sommeil, le corps repu, l'esprit apaisé et le cœur gonflé d'amour. Il s'endormit, ignorant ce que demain leur réserverait, ignorant aussi que la porte de sa chambre venait de s'entrouvrir dévoilant une ombre qui se figea devant leurs corps étroitement enlacés… Non, Carlisle Cullen ignorait de quoi demain serait fait et il s'en moquait, il voulait conserver aussi longtemps que possible la magie du moment que seul l'ange qu'il détenait auprès de lui était capable de réaliser.


End file.
